fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukimaru Kokoro
Tsukimaru Kokoro is the main protagonist of Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Abstract . Her cure form is Cure Spirit. Quote - "The sakuras are... happy. No... . I, Asakaya Kokoro, am happy and had so much fun with my friends!" - episode 40. Additional informations Zodiac: Aries Blood Type: B Height: 1,45m Weight: 34kg School: Kamen School - Middle school 1st year - Class 1-3 - Theater Club She speaks in an old and polite fashion, but uses the simple pronoun "watashi" (わたし) and her catchphrase is "I do not have anything to do with it" (わたしは関係がありません, watashi wa kankei ga arimasen) and "The cherry blossoms are...". The most used conclusion is "crying" (桜が泣いています, sakura ga naite imasu). Skills While she is not the best of the school, she has very good grades as she studies a lot. She is the second of her class. Despite being excellent at academics, she is very bad in athletics. Her only good point in sport is her flexibility and agility. She tries hard to keep her grades at average in sports. Aside of school, she is good with ceremony tea, traditional dance and good manners. She is very well behaved. She is not bad at cooking, but it tastes pretty savorless, as it is her domestic who do all the household so she doesn't have lot of occasions to train. Her mother want her to learn to cook well to become a good wife. Finally, while she likes theater, she is very bad at acting. While she does well at spealing and gesture, she lacks of emotions when acting. History To be written... Appearance In civilian form, Kokoro has long and wavy cherry pink hair with half twintails attached by sakura flower pins. She has rapsberry pink colored eyes that have usually a borred or indifferent look to them. Also, she is short and looks childish. Outside of her uniform, she often wears kimonos at home, and simple but mature looking clothes when she go out. She rarely wears cute or colorful dresses with short skirts, if not never. In cure form, she has longer hair with a cherry blossom shade of pink, kept in half buns with real sakura flowers. Her eyes become hot pink. Personality Kokoro is a quiet and reserved girl who most of the time makes an unemotional face. Other than unemotional, she makes more a sad face in the eyes of the others. She is a loner and doesn't like the crowd. Actually, she is sweet and gentle but is affraid of showing it to others. She is a diligent person as she is from a strict and traditional family, and a very emotional person. She can't leave a person who needs help as shown when she took Amity with her. Also, she looks indifferent and never get angry, as if she has accepted to be a weak person As it was said that she is bad at acting, she is not better at lying, until she is very serious. Cure Spirit "The source of the soul, Cure Spirit!" 魂の源、キュアスピリート！ Tamashī no minamoto, Kyua Supirīto! Cure Spirit is Kokoro's alter ego and appears for the first time in the first episode. She controls emotions and represents the soul. At first, her power was provided to her by her fairy, Amity. She could not transform without her, but after she found the Crystal of Feelings, her fairy didn't need to lend her power anymore. "Pretty Cure! Release!" (プリキュア! リリース! Purikyua! Rirīsu!) is her transformation sentence. She says it, and her Crystal Pendant begins to glow with light rays. Then, she opens her pendant and transforms. At the end of her transformation, she presents herself as Cure Spirit, and her teammates present themselves with their cure form as well. Then, all together they say "We are Pretty Cure!" (私たちはプリキュア! Watashitachi wa purikyua). Finally, one of the cures (depending on the episode) speaks her final phrase. Wrath Spirit "The furious psyche, Wrath Spirit!" 激烈の霊魂、オゥラーススピリート！ Gekiretsu no reikon, O~urāsu Supirīto! Wrath is a form she obtains after finding the Crystal of Feelings. It can activates only if Kokoro has her anger at a certain degree. It is a powerful but difficult to control form. Sorrow Spirit "The sad spirit, Sorrow Spirit!" 悲しいの精霊、ソロウスピリート！ Kanashī no seirei, Sorou Supirīto! Sorrow is a form she obtains after finding the Crystal of Feelings. It can activates only if Kokoro feels sadness. It is a very concentrated and powerful form. Release Spirit Cure It is the final form she obtains at the end of the season. Attacks In work... Relationships Ginmizu Chie - At first, she didn't like Chie but didn't have the courage to tell her. The main reason is that they are very different despite both of them act unemotional. While Kokoro is very emotional (but doesn't show it), Chie is very pragmatic and prefers following logic over instinct, that's why they often have opposed opinions. Fortunately, they will become more friendly and Kokoro will try to respect Chie's thinking. Tsubaki Tsubasa - The first time they met, Kokoro thought that Tsubasa is a humorous person. The second time, she thought that she can become serious if she wants. But after that, she began to think that Tsubasa is just a foolish person who don't take anything seriously, and so she despited her and didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. However, she will learn that Tsubasa is a very honest person, never lying, and she will learn why she always acts funny. Consequently, Kokoro will understand her and think of her as a friend. Okawa Hina - Kokoro found Hina very energetic, even too much. That's why she avoided her a little. Eventually, she become used to her and thinks of her as a great friend. Family - She has a difficult relationship with her family, as they are wealthy and strict, and they have a long story. Her mother is very distant and cold with Kokoro, and her sister Sakuya is the only one to be kind with her. Her father was also a nice person, but he left and she doesn't know anything of what he became. There is also her grandmother, who is fighting with her mother for a reason she doesn't know. She is very distant with Kokoro too, but never got angry at her. Amity - She get along very well with her fairy, as she is her first real friend. Etymology : "Tsuki" (月) means ever the month or the moon in japanese, while "maru" (丸) circle/round. So it would be right to assume that it is "Round moon/Circular Moon". : "Kokoro" (心) has only one meaning, the heart. : "Asa" (朝) means the morning, "ka" (化) means transform into and "ya" (夜) means night. Cure Spirit: As her power is the emotions and she represents soul. Wrath Spirit: A major emotion, anger. Sorrow Spirit: Another major emotion, sadness. Release Spirit Cure: As a spirit can be a ghost, when the ghost can finally go to heaven, he is "released". He will become kind and the emotions are joy and peacefulness. Songs Kokoro's seiyuu, Hanazawa Kana, has participated in several image songs for her character. Solos *'Change of heartღ' *'Kimochi no Mahou・UNBEATABLE SPELL' Duets *'Tomo ga, sekai ga ''wonderful!!' -along with ? (Amity) *'Instinct speaks with Logic''' -along with Asakawa Yuu (Chie) *'Toki no tamashī' -along with Gotou Yuuko (Tsubasa) *'Joyful WORDS' -along with Aoi Yuuki (Hina) *'Lovely Shade! '-along with Tamura Yukari (Yuna) Groups *'Abstract Theater Show' -along with Asakawa Yuu and Gotou Yuuko *'Act III, Scene IV・Tobira o akete!' -along with Asakawa Yuu, Gotou Yuuko and Aoi Yuuki *'Crystal form, Cast Two!' -along with Asakawa Yuu, Gotou Yuuko, Aoi Yuuki, Iida Riho (Shiro) and Yoshino Nanjo (Hineko) *'Source of the world ~Coffret Version~' -along with Asakawa Yuu, Gotou Yuuko, Aoi Yuuki, Iida Riho, Yoshino Nanjo, Tamura Yukari (Yuna), Taneda Risa (Miuna), Numakura Manami (Suzuka), Hayami Saori (Miwa) and Ueda Kana (Sekai) Trivia *She resembles Yuna on some points, but is opposite on others: **Kokoro's family is wealthy and traditional, like Yuna's mother **They are bad at sports but can manage to keep average grades **They are good at ceremony tea **Yuna is good at cooking and housework, but Kokoro is bad at it *Kokoro's second catchphrase "The cherry blossoms are" (sakura ga... )has several ending depending on episode's situation. The sakuras refers either to the world's heart or someone at some distance, but in the end it always refers to Kokoro herself. The variations are: **...crying (naite imasu), the most used **...scared (怖がっています, kowagatte imasu), used in one episode **...angry (怒っています, okotte imasu), used in several episodes **...happy (幸せす, shiawase desu), used in the last episode *As Kokoro doesn't show her emotions, the cherry blossoms can be a way of expressing her feelings **And ironically, Sakura can also be a name so it can lead to confusion **The Sakura would be Kokoro's second symbol, but not only as a precure but as a character *Tsukimaru is not her original family name, and neither of the other family members. It had been changed for a special reason in their family problems, and only the grandmother, current head of the family, doesn't want to change it. So, Tsukimaru Kokoro is originally Asakaya Kokoro **Tsukimaru Reiko is her cousin, and doesn't know anything of the Asakaya Family as her mother, Tsukimaru Kanako, has cut all ties with her family and now live a normal life with her beloved daughter *She resembles to Tsubomi from Heartcatch! on some points: **They are pink cures **They are shy and introverted **They have low self-esteem at the beginning **They had a hard time to be used by energetic type characters, Hina and Erika *She is the first pink cure to not be a lead cure **However she will become the lead in the middle of the season *When she transforms into a cure, she grows from 145cm to 147cm, without shoes **Also, her voice got a little lower pitch **Finally, she changed a little her speech-pattern to a more noble way, and she uses the pronoun "ware" Category:Pink Cures Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:User:RenaAozora Category:Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Abstract Category:Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline